


Swinging Home

by Euriya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euriya/pseuds/Euriya
Summary: Peter comes home from his patrol and can’t tell what is real





	Swinging Home

**Author's Note:**

> Peter kinda has a panic attack. Btw. cw for that. It’s pretty calm, but it’s there
> 
> Also bonus for the after credit scene. The first part doesn’t mention it
> 
> Sorry it’s short

Peter swung into his bedroom through the window. His bedroom was the same. The same.

It felt wrong. His bedroom was wrong. It couldn’t be. It was his bedroom.

And

And Mysterio was dead. Peter saw him die, checked his heartbeat just in case and called off the drones.

But his bedroom was wrong. He felt his heartbeat speed up. He had just spoken to Ned and MJ. We’re they wrong too? And he just hadn’t noticed?

He didn’t remember them saying anything strange, but Mysterio had monitored everything. He could have emulated them if he wanted to. Peter hadn’t checked for anything only they would know.

Stupid. He was stupid.

His tingle couldn’t feel anything. Maybe it was malfunctioning.

EDITH. Where had he left EDITH. She could tell him if this was real. If he was trapped in an illusion. If he had been trapped in an illusion for who knows how long.

If this was an illusion could EDITH even be trusted. Was she a lie as well?

May. May was home. May could help him.

He semi-stumbled out of his room across the apartment.

“May!,” His voice twinged with desperation

“Peter!?”

“Peter, what’s wrong?”

It was May. Or it looked like May. She started to approach him. 

He took a step back.

“No. No. No, stay there.” He held up his hands. He didn’t want her any closer. Not when he didn’t know what was real.

She looked a little hurt. Mostly concerned.

“May. Please. Tell me something only we would know. Something you’ve never told anyone else.”

Her face softened. She smiled appeasingly at him. He took another step back.

“When you were younger, Peter, late at night you would crawl into my bed crying. Crying because you had had a nightmare because where I died too. You would whisper into my shirt, ‘Please, be alive. I can’t loose you too,’”

Her eyes were watering in sympathy.

“And again after- after- Tony died. You would step into my room to see me breath.”

Peter ran into her arms, sobbing.

“May. May,” he sniffled, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I couldn’t tell what was real.”

“I know Peter. I’m so sorry,” She whispered into his hair, rubbing circles into his back. She was crying as well.

-  
Post credit scene extra

It took less than too days for almost the entire internet to call bullshit on Mysterio’s video. With claims that the video was obviously doctored and to leave the child, Peter, alone.

People still came up to him about him being Spider-Man, but it wasn’t as bad as he though it would be.

Quite a few people on forums he followed admitted to already knowing, having seen pictures of him pulling of his mask on top of buildings, but had chosen to respect his privacy and leave him alone.

School was a little weird, but people adjusted pretty quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel isn’t going to address his trauma so~ not that I really did either.
> 
> The title might be changed later *shrugs*
> 
> Again not edited and my tumblr is anxiety ridden paranoia


End file.
